Beach Party at Walt Disney World (remake)
This is the remake of the Beach Party at Walt Disney World that was originally released in 1995. It will have new songs and characters, and of course new kids as well. This will be released on DVD as a Mickey's Musical Adventures ''video. Notes *The choreography will be different from the one from the previous video. *This film will have long conversations prior to the intro of, and after the end of, the song. Characters Like the 1995 version, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Pluto will be the main characters in this remake, but they'll also be joined by Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Rangers outfits and who appeared in "The Hukilau Song" part, but now will hang out with Mickey and his pals), Tigger (who appeared in the ''"Surfin' Safari" ''segment, but now will mainly join Mickey and his pals). Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and Peter Pan will be joined by Wendy, and Captain Jack Sparrow in the pirate segment.The Mary Poppins Penguins, will also appear in this film and Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki will be added. Plot The film starts out with the Fun Songs Kids that are shown playing their favorite games like basketball, ring toss, hopscotch, and jump rope. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck and Pluto surprise the Fun Songs Kids, and they are happy to see them. Later on, they all get joined by Chip, Dale, Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio, Patty and Tigger; and after a while they head to the beach and they get ready to have fun and spend the day together '("Celebration"). The Disney gang is very happy and some of the characters exclaim about whatever they like at the Walt Disney World beach. Scrooge tells Launchpad to check his list to see if the whole gang is complete. But the little girl gets sad because she wants more friends, but the other girl tells her that it's easy to make friends by introducing one's self, talking with a person, and hanging out with him or her; and soon the girls and their friends join together and set their names free '''("Set Your Name Free"). Next, the whole gang decides to go to Typhoon Lagoon where Goofy, Scrooge and Launchpad are ready to surf; but suddenly, Launchpad accidentally steps on Scrooge's foot and then apologizes him, but Scrooge does not think it's enough; Huey, Dewey and Louie are amazed to see Scrooge surf; and the kids sing, as Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Chip, Dale, Tigger and the others (who are on the sand) dance to the surfing medley ("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride", "Surfin USA", and "Surfin' Safari"), and Goofy, Stitch, Baloo, Scrooge, and the others surf by. After the song, Donald notices that he cannot get out of the hole, so Sora holds Donald's hands and asks his friends to pull Donald out. Finally, Donald thanks everyone. Then the kids take photos at Shark Reef''' and then the kids start snorkeling in the water where there are lots of fishes and other sea creatures; even some of the other characters including Mickey join the kids in snorkeling '''("Three Little Fishies"). After that, Scrooge finds a golden coin and shows it to the boys, and one of the boys says that the coin reminds him of pirate treasure, but then Scrooge gets shocked saying "Pirates?". So the boys take Scrooge to a pirate ship (different from the 1995 version), but Scrooge does not like pirates, so he complains until one of the pirates stops him and tells him that he and his allies are good pirates. Scrooge understands. And so, Scrooge, the boys, the pirates, Peter Pan, Wendy, and Jack Sparrow, have fun, singing and dancing to "A Pirate's Life is a Wonderful Life" and "Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me" in this two-song medley. Suddenly, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee appear, as Captain Hook tells Smee to "report at once" and makes the guys stand in line. When Captain Hook and Smee see Wendy, Captain Hook chases her, but Smee gets confused and Captain Hook forces Smee to get her, but it is too late. Peter Pan starts to fight Captain Hook, and soon Captain Hook is defeated. The guys cheer and Peter Pan saves Wendy. And everybody in the pirate ship sings the last line of "Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me" one more time. The kids meet Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki at the beach and ask why they are here. Rafiki explains that everyone is connected to the beach and he sings "Circle of Life". After that, the kids and Simba sing "I Just Can't Wait to be King". At the end, the kids and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa sing "Hakuna Matata". Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Tigger and the kids notice something funny and weird in this place; well of course it is Blizzard Beach. Goofy notices that every beach is hot. So he and the other characters (in this conversation group,) take the kids on a tour at Blizzard Beach ("Hot, Hot, Hot!"). Then Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Patty walk together along summer day ("It's a Sunshine Day"). On the way to the Luau, Donald, Chip, Dale, and the kids sing The Hukilau Song on a Hawaiian-decorated barge. As the get to the Luau, the hula performers, even Mickey, Minnie, Scrooge, Lilo, Stitch, and the other characters give them leis and only the girls grass skirts. Everybody is ready to join the Hawaiian dance, and the dancers along with Lilo, Stitch, and the other characters dance and sing their favorite Hawaiian songs that include "Aloha e Komo Mai", "The Lion Sleeps Tonight", "Pearly Shells", "Can't Help Falling in Love" and "Hibiscus Hula". As the sun sets, Mickey says that it's time for the next party, just so as everybody does barefoot dancing (Barefootin), limboing ("Limbo Rock") and dancing with all of the others ("Slicin' Sand"). Mickey, Minnie and all the others say goodbye to the viewers, and the film is over. Songs *"Celebration" - The Fun Songs Kids, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Chip and Dale, *"Set Your Name Free" - The Fun Songs Kids *Surfing Medley: "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (NEW!)/Surfin' USA (NEW!)/Surfin' Safari" - The Fun Songs Kids, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Chip, Dale and Tigger *"Three Little Fishies" - The Fun Songs Kids *"A Pirate's Life is a Wonderful Life/Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me" (NEW!) - Captain Jack Sparrow, The pirates, Scrooge, and the boys *"Circle of Life" (NEW!) - 'Rafiki *"I Just Can't Wait to be King" '(NEW!) - 'Simba *"Hakuna Matata" '(NEW!) - 'Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa and The Fun Songs Kids *"Hot, Hot, Hot!" - Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Chip, Dale and The Fun Songs Kids *"It's a Sunshine Day" '(NEW!) - Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket and Patty *"The Hukilau Song" - Chip, Dale, Donald Duck and The Fun Songs Kids *"Aloha e Komo Mai" (NEW!) - The Hula Girls, The Fun Songs Kids, Lilo, and Stitch *"The Lion Sleeps Tonight"' (NEW!)' - Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, and Rebecca Cunningham *"Pearly Shells" - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, The Fun Songs Kids and The Hula Girls *"I Can't Help Falling in Love With You" (NEW!) - The Hula Girls *"Hibiscus Hula" (NEW!) - Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *"Barefootin'" - Full Company *"Limbo Rock" - Full Company *"Slicin' Sand" - Full Company Cast Disney Characters *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Hayden Panettiere: Kairi *David Gallagher: Riku *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress McNeille: Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Mila Kunis: Max Goof, Kit Cloudkicker *Corey Burton: Dale, Gruffi Gummi, and Captain Hook *Alan Young: Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern: Launchpad McQuack *John Goodman: Baloo *Sally Struthers: Rebecca Cunningham *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, Darkwing Duck, Monterey Jack, Zummi Gummi *Travis Oates: Piglet *Max Burkholder: Roo *Peter Cullen: Eeyore *Ken Sansom: Rabbit *Chloe Moretz: Darby *Johnny Depp: Captain Jack Sparrow *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Daveigh Chase: Lilo *Noelle North: Cubbi Gummi *Katie Leigh: Sunni Gummi *June Foray: Grammi Gummi *Lorenzo Music: Tummi Gummi *Elan Garfias: Pinocchio *Phil Snyder: Jiminy Cricket *Mallerie Rigsby: Patty *Charles Fleischer: Roger Rabbit *Jeff Bennett: Geppetto, Mr. Smee *Jonathan Taylor Thomas: Simba *Robert Guillaume: Rafiki *Nathan Lane: Timon *Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa *Robin WIlliams: Genie Celebrities *The Beach Boys *Tim Curry *Cyndi Lauper *Andrae Crouch and his Choir Kids *Coming soon! Returning members who appeared in the 1995 version *Sancha Baucom *Toby Ganger *Catilin Wachs *Brendan Clark *Tiffany Burton *Boo Bailey *Mika Boorem *Bobby Gilson *Melanie Atmadja Transcript Celebrate good time come on Let's go surfin'now everybody's learnin' how Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me. Real rocking fun in the sun slicin' sand See ya real soon Trivia Category:Theme park films